Beetle Adventure Racing!
Beetle Adventure Racing! is a racing game for the Nintendo 64 released on February 28th, 1999 by Electronic Arts. It is rated E. Trivia: *''Beetle Adventure Racing'' is one of the most common Nintendo 64 games. *''Beetle Adventure Racing'' was supposed to have a sequel but it never came to fruition Gameplay: Beetle Adventure Racing supports up to four players. Two player races can be held in any of the tracks, provided they have been unlocked in the single player championship. Two to four players can also take part in the "Beetle Battle" mode, in which players compete to collect six differently colored ladybugs (HSV pendants in HSV Adventure Racing), attempt to destroy the other competitors, and race for the exit once all the ladybugs are collected.` Single player has two modes, Single Race and Championship. Single Race is single player racing against the computer on any stage that has been unlocked in the Championship mode. Championship is the considered the main game, where players are given three circuits starting with Novice, Advanced, and Professional, with a fourth secret circuit, the Bonus Circuit, which is unlocked after completing all previous circuits. Upon completing each circuit, new vehicles and tracks will be unlocked. Two special vehicles are unlocked by completing both Professional and Bonus circuits, the Alien Beetle and the Police Beetle respectively. These two have special horns, the Alien Beetle would go, "We come in peace." in an alien voice, where the Police Beetle would use a siren, in which all other computer racers would stop and pull over upon hearing it, making it the best car in the game as it is the fastest car, which can be used to find secrets and easily be in first place. During the Championship, crates are scattered along the track. 3 are Point Crates, which are labeled 2,5, and 10, the latter two are found off track in shortcuts. The points are used to earn Continues during each race, with 50 being required to get the Continue, and finding all point crates which add up to 100 in total, would give players Unlock Arena In Beetle Battle Mode. Another crate is the Nitro crates, which upon smashing through, gives the player extra speed. They respawn each lap, and are labeled with a tan "N" and are blue crates, usually found on hidden paths and beside the main roads. The fourth crate is a Cheat Crate, which are shown to be pink crates with a flower on it. These are hidden on each stage, and requires time to find. Smashing one, the player would hear, "Groovy!" Smashing a Cheat crate the first time would unlock the Cheat Menu which would be in the Options menu on the Main Menu, having cheats available in both Two-Player Racing and Beetle Battle. The Cheat menu has an Easter Egg in which all the developers of game, have their faces scattered on the background of the menu. Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:E Rated Games Category:Games By Electronic Arts Category:90's Games